Hachi No Iro
by mythical-colors
Summary: When dark forces overthrow the balance of the world, The reality of Tougenkyou threatens modern day Tokyo. The fate of both lies in the hands of these eight unlikely heroes. How will these eight colors blend?
1. Unwanted Visitors

**_Hachi No Iro_**

**_Written by Mythical Colors_**

**Disclaimers: **I think we all know this by now, but I should mention it anyway. **Saiyuki** and **Weiss Kreuz Kapitel** do not belong to me. They belong to** Kazuya Minekura** and** Koyasu Takehito** respectively. I am not making money out of this and I have no plans to. :) I am having lots of fun, though!

**Author's Note: **It's been a long time since I wrote fanfic and I thought I swore off the stuff for good. I usually am too lazy to write fanfic but this one needed to be done. These two fandoms are dear to me and close to my heart. :)

The setting of this story is probably not during Gluhen or Reload/Reload Blast. I am guessing this is somewhere around Kapitel and Gensomaden Saiyuki phase.

Please enjoy. :) Leave any comments if you see anything I need to fix. Thanks a bunch.

-Dea

* * *

><p>Manx was sure her eyes were playing tricks on her the moment she saw a weird, unfathomable creature suddenly just stepped out of thin air. It threw her a hateful but lusty glance, eying her from her ankles up to her chest before dashing toward one of the darker allies. She was confused as to what was more surprising; the fact that she saw such a thing or the fact that it was just suddenly there.<p>

Her wide pale blue eyes blinked; her long black lashes moving down before she opened her eyes again. There was nothing there; the alleyway still looked dark and hidden, but there was no trace or shadow of the thing she saw the moment she stepped out of her car. The redheaded Kritiker agent shook her head, kicking herself mentally to snap out of it. Perhaps work was just finally getting to her after all these years. Although there were instances and events that suffocated her with unbearable stress, she could handle it. At least she thought she could. After that little hallucination, she was starting to think otherwise.

Manx's heels clicked against the cemented pavement as she made her way to the entrance of the Koneko. The outside was still very spacious and devoid of admiring, smitten high school girls who went straight here in the afternoon right after school. That was expected; it was only nine o'clock in the morning after all. There were times that the giggling, squealing and endless chatter irritated her, but it was something she could ignore and brush off quite easily. They could gawk and swoon all they want as long as they didn't cause trouble for the boys or get mixed up in their affairs. That happened a couple of times before. Manx frowned at the memory; although the Weiss assassins she was tasked to "look after" were able to keep their identities hidden from the "casualties", she still considered it carelessness on their part. She ran a tight ship that way or at least she'd like to think she did.

Pushing the door open, the soft chimes resounded into the flower shop. She put on her usual cool, confident smile which had a playful hint to it and still something about it told the boys that she was here for business purposes only. She held no folders in her hand, which would be a pleasant surprise for the boys, she was sure. Her boss Persia had merely sent her over to keep things in line.

Manx couldn't help herself. Before she could step in the Koneko and close the door behind her, she found herself throwing a last and rather uneasy look at the hidden alleyway. The red haired woman felt a shiver run up her spine. She shook her head and tried to push the thought back once more. Entering the shop, she closed the door behind her.

Inside, the main room of the shop was well-lighted and everyone was busy doing their assigned chores. Ken was once more by the cashier, counting today's earnings while Omi was busy taking care of the potted plants. Aya only looked up once to acknowledge her and at the sight of her empty, folder less hands, he turned his back to the flower arrangement he'd been fixing.

"Miss Manx, how do you manage to do it?" a catty, smooth male voice came from her left. Manx glanced over to Youji who now put an arm around her. His smile, the usual coy, playful smile he always reserved for her. "You just keep looking better and better each time I see you."

"You're joking, Youji." Manx answered back with a smirk. "I haven't been here in a week. Surely, you've found some other girl to replace me."  
>"I wouldn't dream of it!" Youji said with a chuckle, a mock look of shock on his face. "You can ask any of the boys here, I'd been delirious to see you for days now. Isn't that right, Ken?"<p>

The brown haired and eyed young man who wasn't more than nineteen years old shot a miffed look at Youji. "Don't get me involved in any of your cheap stunts, Youji." he muttered, but still loud enough for everyone to hear.

Omi looked up from the potted plants with a bright, welcoming smile. He seemed to be the only one who was genuinely glad to see her. Or maybe it was the sight of her not holding any folders that relieved the boy and made him happy. She watched the dark blond get up from his position, dusting his hands off on his pink apron. His dark blue eyes were very warm to look at. "Manx, it's been a while! Are you okay? Been busy?" he asked.

Manx then took the opportunity of the subject change to toss Youji's arm off from her shoulders and take a step away from him. "Yes, Omi. I've been very well. Thank you asking." she smiled at him and crossed her arms; her usual stance. "It looks like you've been keeping everyone in check even without me around. I should thank you." she raised an eyebrow, the smile on her face then changing to a smirk.

Omi blushed and scratched his head, smiling. "I haven't been doing anything like that, Manx." he said. "Aya-kun and Ken-kun don't really need me to do that for them. They keep themselves busy."

Youji raised an eyebrow and blinked. "Hey, hey." he said. "I think you're forgetting someone, aren't you, Omi?"  
>"Nope, looks like he named everyone just fine." Ken said heading over to the board where the orders were pinned and placed. He took a piece of paper and read it silently.<br>"What's the matter, Ken? You seem grumpier than usual." Youji asked. "Didn't get enough sleep last night? Thinking about a girl?"  
>"I'm not like you, Youji. I've got other things in mind you, know."<br>"Oh, I get it! Gee, Ken, I didn't know you were into that kind of thing."  
>"That's not what I meant, alright? Leave it alone!"<p>

Omi smiled sheepishly at the sight of the usual banter and sighed. Manx then walked over to Aya who stopped from his work once more.

"Anything new?" he asked. That was usually code for "are there any new missions from Persia?". Manx merely shook her head.  
>"What can I say, Abyssinian?" she said, suddenly reverting to calling him by his codename. "There hasn't been a mission in weeks. I don't understand it myself, either."<p>

"You know, it's this kind of quiet that I don't like." Ken suddenly said, shaking his head with a sigh. He looked out the window. "Makes you wonder if something big's coming up."  
>"I think you're being a bit too paranoid, Ken." Youji answered, shrugging his shoulders and heading back to the orchids. "If anything, I'm grateful it's this quiet."<br>Omi looked thoughtful and glanced up the ceiling. "I think you both have a point." he said decidedly. "I mean, it's good that... it's been... quiet." he paused, feeling awkward. He knew that the relief of not having to take someone else's life also lingered over his teammates. "Then again, this always happens when something really big is about to happen." the young boy suddenly laughed sheepishly. "Or.. maybe I'm just catching it off from Ken-kun."  
>"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"<p>

Manx sighed and looked at the three. Beside her, Aya just threw them a quiet displeased look before going to fetch more roses. The Kritiker agent couldn't help but shake her head. Whether she admitted it or not (most of the time, she just pushed it back as something that wasn't her problem), it was almost unbearable to wonder what lurked in the minds of these four men. Here they were masquerading as ordinary florists when deep inside, they knew they were far from that. Manx knew just how much it gnawed at them no matter how hard they tried to push it back. Nothing like that would and could ever go away.

She turned to look outside.  
>And froze.<p>

Her pale blue eyes widened once more. She could not move or look away from what she was seeing.  
>Omi noticed this and blinked, he walked over to her. "Manx? What's wrong?"<p>

However, the red haired woman did not reply or speak. Her gaze was slowly fixed on the commotion outside; the commotion which was being blocked from hearing by their glass window. Omi looked where she was looking.

And dropped the potted plant he'd been holding.

The clash and clatter of the pot startled the remaining three.

"Watch it, Omi!" Ken called.

Aya being Aya didn't need anything more. He headed to where the two stood and took a look for himself. Just then, a mangled, bloody body of a man crashed right onto the glass window. Omi yanked Manx out of the way while Aya merely shielded his face with his arms and took a step back. Ken looked up, running to them leaving Youji staring in complete disbelief.

"What the hell? –" Ken knelt down by the thrashed body. "Hey! Hey, what happened? Who did this? –"

"He's dead." Aya said, not losing his calm. Still, he was obvious bothered. They stood there staring at the body which had twisted arms pulled out of its socket. The eyes had been gauged out and his mouth parted in a permanently cut off scream. Omi, Ken and Manx stared in disbelief. Dealing with assassinations and death prepared you for things like this, but it was not any less horrifying.

"What's going on? –"before Ken could finish, his voice drowned out from the multitudes of screams and cries that burst forth from the streets. People were running for their lives, bumping and shoving into others as unknown creatures with strange markings on their bodies, glimmering claws and pointed ears started grabbing and killing everyone who was unfortunate enough to stay too close.

"What **are **those things?" Manx asked, aghast. She could not hide the horror from her voice this time around. Henchmen with guns and dangerous armed gangs? That was something she could stomach and live through. Creatures with claws, fangs and inhuman strength? Definitely another thing.

Youji took a protective step in front of Manx, his eyes wide. "What there are more science experiments by some nutjob freak running around?" he asked. He'd referred to Masafumi. They've dealt with lots of crazy scientists before. Perhaps this was their doing.

"Most likely." Aya answered. He felt even more disturbed because they could not arm themselves. At least not in public view. "Let's go."

"What?" Ken barked. "We can't just leave! Look at all those people!" His thick brows met as he turned away. "I'm gonna try and help everyone I can! –"

"Ken-kun, we don't know what we're dealing with, wait! –"

The creature who eyed Manx suddenly appeared not far from the store, stopped and turned his gaze at the woman he'd been lusting over since earlier. His fangs gleamed as he leapt toward the broken glass window.

"Youji, step out of the way!" A quick reflex was needed if one was to be a Kritiker agent. You never knew when you had to draw your weapon out. A second too late could cause you your life. Manx, despite her shaken state, drew out her gun and aimed as soon as Youji moved away. She pulled the trigger. The loud bang was lost in the screams and sirens outside the street.

The creature smiled, his small ebony eyes narrowing before he disappeared from sight.

"Shit! That was fast!" Youji said. "Where is he?"

The dark blond assassin's question was answered by a force that pushed him off the ground and sent him crashing to a table of potted plants. The breakable plant holders shattered into pieces under his weight. Youji groaned. For a moment, the shock and force had been too much that his mind went blank. Pain seized control of him when he tried to push himself up.

"Youji-kun!" he heard Omi call out.

"Bastard!" he heard Ken's voice and angry cry. "Eat this!" Youji could tell that he tried to punch whatever it was and instantly failed because the brunet landed _right _on top of him. Both of them groaned in pain which was twice worse for Youji. Ken wasn't exactly light as a feather.

Manx's gun went off, once and twice before it completely stopped. The creature snarled striking Manx hard across the face. The red haired woman let out a short, choked cry before falling unconscious.

"Manx!" Omi cried, he tried to pull her out of the way only to be knocked down by the creature as well. Only Aya remained on his feet. By this time, the redhead assassin armed himself with a leg of a chair he'd dismantled moments ago. He didn't attack. He waited for the creature to make his move. Aya frowned at the growling monster in front of him.

Truthfully, he had no idea just how to deal with this thing. He would just have to make it up and hopefully it would work. Otherwise, he already knew how this was going to turn out.

For a second, his glance fell to the dead body that ruined their window.

* * *

><p>I do not want anymore fangirl Japanese in my fanfics, but something felt wrong when I tried making Omi call them by their names without "-kun" attached at the end. Sorry about that, darlings.<p>

If you got this far into the story. Thank you very much!


	2. Sandtrap

**Hachi No Iro**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki or Weiss Kreuz**.

**Author's Note: **This was actually just supposed to be one entire chapter, then I realized it was too long. So, I broke it down into parts.

This was really fun to write. I tried envisioning the Sanzo-ikkou and how they would usually talk. I'd like to think I got them right.

* * *

><p>"Take this!" Goku's foot slammed against the face of the demon that was stupid enough to try attack him from up front. He heard the pain cry of the creature and watched him collapse, arms flailing at his side before landing on his back. He grinned, his gold eyes gleaming. The golden edge of the Nyoi-bo plunged into the demon's stomach.<p>

"Monkey's hogging all the fun!" said a familiar half-demon not far from the heretic boy. Gojyo swung his shakuju across, the end suddenly detaching and slashing the blade across an entire row of demons that came charging at him with their weapons. Their like their bodies, their wails faded away. The chain pulled the blade that killed them back at the end of the half-demon's weapon. Gojyo smirked and spun it around once more before resting it on the ground.

"Ah! I am **not!**" Goku protested, pointing at him before striking another demon across the face. "You already got about half of them over at your side!"

"How would you even know what a half of _anything _is? Monkeys **don't** count!"

"Well cockroaches shouldn't be fighting demons anyway! They'll get squished!"

"What was that? -"

"Please get down, Gojyo! Goku!"

Gojyo blinked and then pulled Goku down on the ground. Both landed on their stomachs with a loud thud. Amidst their groaning, a very big and bright yellow light blast whizzed overhead. A few more demons were devoured by this attack, their screams cut off short. When the light faded away, there weren't any demons but there was a lot of dust.

"Hey, watch it, Hakkai!" Gojyo said, getting up. "You almost fried us with that thing!"

Hakkai laughed softly, half apologetic and half something else. The calm and gentle smile remained on his face as he positioned his hands to form another blast. "I _did_ give you a warning, didn't I?" he whirled around and slammed his elbow into a demon's face.

"Yeah, but it was already on the way!"

"Whoah, Hakkai! That was really strong! Can you throw one again?" Goku asked, excitement completely making him forget about what a blast like that almost did to them.

Gojyo could almost feel his eyebrow twitch. He threw a glance at the boy once more after stabbing an attacking demon with the upper end of his shakuju. "Monkeys sure have bad memory."

"I am not a –"

Three loud gunshots broke off the argument before it could even begin. Gojyo and Goku moved away from the three bullets that soon went right into the foreheads of three different demons. They all fell back, their bodies reduced to dust even before they could touch the ground.

Hakkai smiled, looking over to them. "See? At least I warned you both. Sanzo doesn't have quite the same method, I'm afraid."

"Hey! Watch where you point that thing, you corrupt, no good monk!"

Sanzo scoffed and drew his gun back for a reload. A cigarette still dangled between his lips. "It's not my problem if you can't get out of the way." He said in his usual dry tone. The blond monk aimed his gun once more spun behind him. He fired exactly four times, not missing a mark on any of the four demons that were coming his way.

"Why I oughta give you a hit you won't be able to miss, you bastard!" Gojyo called.

Hakkai blinked once and straightened his stance. "That's rather odd."

Sanzo raised an eyebrow and glanced over to the green-eyed healer. "What is it?" he asked.

"I _may _be wrong, Sanzo." He paused again and then laughed softly and shook his head. "No, no. I'm probably wrong."

"Spit it out already!" Gojyo called, punching a demon back. "Man! We must've killed over fifty already and they aren't stopping!"

"Exactly." Hakkai said finally, a small frown on his face. "It's like they're being… mass produced."

Sanzo's eyes narrowed. "Took you long enough to realize that." He said, aiming his gun and shooting at a few more demons. "The question is, what kind of spell the controller is using."

"I thought you would know, Sanzo." Hakkai looked at him, throwing another blast at another new group of demons.

_I've never encountered this kind of spell before. _Sanzo didn't feel the need to say it out loud. _This kind of power feels different. _

"Sanzo, look out!" Goku's voice broke through his thoughts. He turned a bit too late. The demon was an inch away from his face. In his hand, he held a glimmering long dagger which was now heading right for his lower abdomen. He could hear the voices of his three companions, calling for his name. Their voices seem to fade, becoming farther and farther until he could hear them no more.

The only thing he could hear was the beating of his heart, pounding in his ears. His blood rushed through his veins. Sanzo gripped the handle of his gun and moved it to block the dagger.

The dagger never came through.

In front of him, the figure of the demon was disappearing slowly at first, the outlines of his sharp features, followed by the frame of his body until the demon was completely gone from him. Sanzo's eyes widened, he looked at all directions, a bit frantic but remaining calm. The desert was disappearing, White spread from in front of him, blanketing all directions until there was nothing left.

* * *

><p>It would be an honor to hear what you have to say if you got this far into the story. ^^ If there's anything I need to work on, please let me know.<p>

-Dea


	3. The Clash of the Worlds

**Hachi No Iro**

**Written by Mythical Colors**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Saiyuki and Weiss Kreuz.**

* * *

><p>The creature's glimmering claws came down painstakingly slow. Aya moved the wooden leg of the chair, reading to par with the blow.<p>

A single gunshot boomed, followed by the shriek of Aya's attacker. The red haired assassin watched as its body vanished, turning into pale dust right before his very eyes and blown away by the wind. Across a few steps away from him, another man stood. A silver revolver shone in his grip, the end still smoking from that freshly fired shot. His hair was tousled strands of gold and his eyes were deep violet. Although he remained calm, albeit a little surprised, there was still a certain sharpness and strength to his glare toward the creature that had just died by his hand, The garments he wore were strange; it looked like some priest's garb. That was confirmed by the scroll-like things draped over his shoulders.

Why did he carry a gun?

"Who are you?" Aya asked.

"Who wants to know?" Sanzo spat out. It was not hostile, but it definitely wasn't all too friendly either. His gun remained aimed. Aya glanced to both his sides and silently cursed. All their weapons were hidden in the conference room below. One couldn't exactly have a katana lying around the seemingly harmless flower shop.

"He's armed! He's one of them!" Ken's voice boomed as he finally managed to get up.

"No he isn't." Youji said. "He shot one of those things. If he were one of them, he would've shot Aya, too."

Aya kept his gaze at Sanzo, only to look away when he heard another terrifying shriek. The armed priest turned behind him, too. Seeing about ten demons dashing toward where they stood.

"It's Genjo Sanzo! He's here!"

"Let's kill him!"

Omi still held Manx close, he frowned. "Genjo Sanzo…" he trailed off.

Sanzo aimed his gun, but before he could fire Omi spoke.

"Everyone to the conference room! We can corner them from there!"

Sanzo scoffed. "You've got to be kidding me. I don't need your help to –"

There was an explosion just a few steps away from where Sanzo stood. The priest was thrown back and landed hard on the ground, the side of his head hitting the hard floor. Omi gasped, the impact was enough to render him out cold.

"Come on, Omi. Let's go!" Youji called, right behind Aya. He was carrying Manx but he stopped to turn to the boy calling for his attention.

"We can't just leave him here! Ken-kun, help me out!"

"Gotcha!" the brunet assassin helped Sanzo, supporting him at his left side while Omi supported him at his right.

"Come on, we gotta move fast before the dust clears!" Youji finally followed Aya down to the conference room, Omi and Ken with the injured priest not closely behind.

* * *

><p>"Sanzo! Sanzo!"<p>

Goku was frantic; and it showed in the way he knocked down an entire row of demons with his nyoi bo in search of his owner.

"Where the fuck did he go?" Gojyo asked, knocking down another demon.

"Everyone, watch out!" Hakkai suddenly slid in front of Goku and Gojyo, a bright light forming around his hands before it spread as a protective circle; a light barrier. Just in time, another bright red flaring blast sped to where they stood.

"Sanzo!" Goku called out in vain.

"This barrier better be strong enough to fight that, Hakkai!" Gojyo said, preparing his shakuju in stance.

"The thing is, I'm not so sure it is, Gojyo." Hakkai's eyes narrowed, keeping his gaze ahead. This time, he wasn't smiling. "This power. I know what Sanzo was thinking now. This power."

The light was now close.

"…different. Never have I ever –"

The red flare collided with Hakkai's light barrier. An explosion engulfed the entire fighting plain, a few demons who had not fled quickly enough were unfortunate, their cries drowned by the sounds of destruction all around.

And as the light faded; there was silence. Only a lone creature stood far away with what remained of his demon men. A smirk crept up on his lips while his deep green eyes shone in sheer amusement and malice.

"I should change my tactic. Looks like this group's onto me." He said in a smooth tone before he let out a cackle. He turned to walk off, leading his men. "We're finished for today." He said.

There was nothing else for them.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, knocking Sanzo unconscious was the <strong>only <strong>way I could get him to cooperate the first time around with the Weiss boys ICly. XD lol.

If you have the time, don't forget to give a comment. ^^ Thank you very much.


	4. Fortress

**_Hachi No Iro_**

**_Written by Mythical Colors_**

**Disclaimers: **I think we all know this by now, but I should mention it anyway. **Saiyuki** and **Weiss Kreuz Kapitel** do not belong to me. They belong to** Kazuya Minekura** and** Koyasu Takehito** respectively. I am not making money out of this and I have no plans to. :) I am having lots of fun, though!

**Author's Note: Thank you~ **to those who reviewed/added this story to their alert list. :) It means so much to me.

Nothing much happening in this chapter; I had to establish the two teams working together. Probably more action in the next chapter. Sorry for the long delay. Work is really cutting into my writing/rest time. :)

Comments, suggestions, reviews? :) email at .com

-Dea

* * *

><p>Ken and Omi pushed the couch down right in front of them. Omi had decided that it would be a useful makeshift shield in case any of those things followed them down.<p>

Youji set Manx down gently, leaning her against the couch and right beside this strange priest that came out of nowhere. He frowned and sighed.

"Someone tell me why we're helping this guy out?" Youji asked with a sigh. "I wouldn't mind if he was a pretty lady, but –"

"He _may _be someone who knows what these things are and what's going on." Omi answered, glancing back at his older teammate before looking up at the stairs. "It looked like he was used to seeing these things."

Aya looked at the unconscious priest before gripping his Katana, Ken had thrown it over to him a few minutes ago. "Omi, catch!" Ken called to the younger Weiss assassin. Omi held out his hand and caught his crossbow perfectly with it.

"I can't help but be kind of suspicious, too." Ken said, taking his place beside Omi. "I mean, the guy just came out of nowhere – like these… things! What if he's behind them?"

Aya remained quiet for a moment, staring ahead. It was normal for him to be this calm and silent even in the direst of emergencies. It was when he'd speak that his teammates knew something definitely was too strange to pass up.

"It can't be." The red haired assassin trailed off.

Omi, Ken and Youji all turned to him.

Suddenly the wall in front of them burst into pieces.

"Get down!" Omi called and dropping down right behind the couch. Ken, Aya and Youji followed.

"Just how many more explosions do we need?" Youji asked in an irritated tone.

"Well, I ain't gonna let these freaks of nature get me!" Ken said, clenching his fists from beneath his bugnuks. The small but not any less sharper blades glimmered against the flickering light. The brunet assassin got up and jumped off from behind the couch, raising his armed hand it the air and letting out an angry cry as he moved his hand down to strike.

"Hey!" another voice cried. It sounded human, but it was a little too late for Ken to realize that. His brown eyes widened as a golden, rounded edge of some weapon immediately clashed with the blade of his bugnuks. Ken drew his hand back, his whole body went out of control. He landed onto his back with a loud thud.

"Ken!" Youji called, pulling out a long string of wire from his watch. He looked at the brown-haired, golden eyed attacker. The kid couldn't have been older than seventeen or eighteen, but the blow he delivered to fight off Ken _sure _didn't seem like the strength of some ordinary punk.

The green-eyed assassin frowned and threw his wire right at the young boy who was clearly preparing himself for it. A bright light surrounded him all of the sudden, Youji stopped, looking almost in disbelief and in awe.

"Goku!" another voice called. "Are you alright?"

"Go-ku?" Youji trailed off, he looked up to see another young man with dark brown hair; one monocle over one of his emerald green eyes. He was frowning back at him; around his hands a round ball of light formed.

"I'm fine, Hakkai." Goku got up and positioned himself, Nyoi bo ready to strike. "Bastards! What did you do with Sanzo?"

"Sanzo?" Ken asked, stepping forward, his own weapon revealing its small blades. "What the hell are you talking about! We don't even know who that is! You guys are the one who showed up here!"

Goku was about to speak when he stopped, hearing Hakkai. "Showed up? Where are we anyway?"

Another shrill scream came from just outside the hole in the wall. Everyone looked up, seeing dust scatter throughout the room.

Gojyo pulled back the chain of his sickle and entered through the hole. "I don't like what's going on either, but there's more youkai coming." He called. "Maybe we can save the chit-chat over tea later and move it for now!"

"Youkai?" Ken and Youji asked at the same time.

Omi stared wide-eyed in disbelief, Aya had a similar reaction but he seemed to get over it a bit easier. "Whatever it is they're after. It's here." He said, walking past Omi. "For now, we can stay here until we figure out a plan."

The youngest assassin nodded. He looked over to the rest of them. "Aya-kun is right. We should start making barricades and be ready to attack." He gently set down Manx. "We have emergency supplies down here anyway. That should last us until everything out there calms down and we can figure out what's going on."

"Sanzo!" Goku called, finally seeing the unconscious priest safely leaned against the couch. He ran over to his care taker and looked up at Ken. "Did you do this to him?"

"I don't think so, Goku." Hakkai answered. "They look just as confused as we do. Also –" he trailed off, not sure whether to continue the next sentence.

"We're human." Aya finished for him. At this, Youji, Ken and Omi looked at _him _disbelievingly.

"Wait, you mean to say these guys aren't?" Youji looked over to Goku. "These three are just like those things outside?"

Gojyo felt a twitch coming on. "Sorry for being one of those _things _then." He said, sharply, rather sarcastically.

"You can't really blame me for being _this _negative." Youji snapped back. "We were minding our own business, suddenly you guys come and we're cleaning up **your **mess." He waved his hand nonchalantly. "We're the ones with the right to complain here."

"What was that? –" Gojyo clenched his fist, teeth gritted.

Hakkai put a hand over Gojyo's shoulder. "We don't have time for this, Gojyo." He looked over to Youji. "We're sorry to have intruded like this, but I assure you." His voice was calm and yet somewhat icily cold. It kind of gave Youji the creeps. "We prefer cleaning up our _own _messes as much as possible."

The green-eyed assassin let out a chuckle. "Hey, don't worry about it." He said. "We'll be out of each other's hair as soon as this is over."

"Meanwhile, do you mind helping out here?" Ken called, already pushing the couch over to the hole in the wall. "We've got to seal this place for a while if we want to properly come up with a plan!" he looked over to Goku who was still kneeling by Sanzo's side. "You want to keep Sanzo safe, don't you?" he asked.

Goku looked back at him for a moment before nodding. "Got it!" he got up. "I'll block all the windows!" he ran off.

Aya kept his eye on Goku; particularly the golden ring around his head. That one looked particularly strong. The problem was, no one knew just _how _strong. How far was he from becoming one of those things outside?

He looked back at Sanzo and Manx who were still unconscious. Aya didn't like being even somewhat remotely clueless. Not one bit.

* * *

><p>The youkai stood across the ruined but now closed flower shop a street ahead; around them carnage took place. People ran away from the other demons only to be caught and killed in cold blood. A few fires were already licking at establishments and stores.<p>

Sounds of screaming and shrieks of pain didn't really seem to be anything new to these two demons who eyed the flower shop carefully, as if waiting for someone to come out. One of them looked over to his companion, his yellow eyes glimmering.

"I'm telling you. I'm not making this up. _She's _in there with them!"

"You better not be making this up, Takao." His companion sneered. "We've got enough trouble with the Sanzo-ikkou escaping from that attack made over in their world. Now, you're actually telling me the Demon Princess is here with them?"

The one called Takao shook his head. "I saw her in there. Those four other men who were staying in that place, they carried her downstairs." He looked ahead again. "I know what I saw, Shurei." He nodded. "Demon Princess Ninghong is there with them."

Shurei turned away and started to walk off. "Then we should get her back _and _kill the Sanzo-ikkou along the way, shouldn't we?"

Takao's eyes widened. "Shouldn't we tell the General first?"

"What are you an idiot?" Shurei sneered. "Then, he'll try to get them himself. And **if **he succeeds he'll get all the credit to himself while we'll be back to eating his dust!" he unsheathed his sword and raised it. Shurei's eyes narrowed as an unfortunate human ran past him. He moved his sword down and cut through his head in one swift motion.

Takao watched as the headless body fell to the ground; Shurei whisked his sword.

"We'll get Princess Ninghong and then bring the sutra to the Jade Princess." He said, a manic gleam in his eyes. "Then, that _general _of ours will be the one bowing to us on his knees."


	5. The Chase

**Hachi No Iro**

**Written by Mythical-Colors**

**Disclaimer: Saiyuki and Weiss aren't mine **obviously enough. Not making money out of this. Just having a good time.

If there was anyone following this fic, sorry for the long wait. Work kinda gets to me. ^^;

"You're doing it wrong, you stupid stomach brained monkey!"

"What are you talking about? I blocked the entrances just fine!"

"You really **are **stupid! Why don't we just invite the demons in? Hakkai can make 'em some fuckin' tea while they break the rest of your lame-ass 'blockades'!"

"Lame-ass? I don't see you working here like everyone else, you lazy, perverted cockroach!"

"What was **that**?"

Hakkai sighed and shook his head. He just finished blocking the last window with a few more pieces of wood. The green-eyed healer was really happy that Sanzo was still knocked out cold, otherwise, he wouldn't know how to explain to his less than willing hosts why a supposed holy monk would fire his gun so carelessly in a room full of people.

He looked up and noticed Omi looking at him. Hakkai could only return a rather sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry. They're always like this."

Omi blinked twice before he managed a small smile. "Wow. And I thought I had it tough." He said, sounding as if he somewhat sympathized. "I'm sorry, what was your name again? –"

"Cho Hakkai." The demon introduced, bowing politely. "And you are?"

The blue-eyed assassin laughed, scratching his head as if realizing a silly mistake. "I guess introductions are the last things on your mind when things like this happen." His smile was a genuine, sweet one. "My name is Tsukiyono Omi." He gestured over to his other three companions who finished their own barricading work. "These are my… co-workers…" he looked as if he took time to think of a word to replace whatever he was going to say at first.

"It's a shame about those flowers." Hakkai said with sincerity, looking up at the ceiling. "You have a very lovely shop, Omi-san."

"I think so, too." The dark-blond boy sighed and pulled his knees to his chest. "Hakkai-san? Why are the demons following you?" he paused, looking up at him. "More importantly, have they always been here?"

Hakkai was _hoping _Sanzo would be awake by now so he'd be the one tasked to answer these questions. But it didn't look like he had much of a choice. The green-eyed demon sighed. "My companions and I are unsure ourselves how they got here. But I can answer your first question. Yes, they do always follow us."

Aya, who hadn't said a word until now sat by the barred windows his sword nearby. He looked directly at Hakkai's direction. "Because of whatever the priest is carrying?" he asked, gesturing to the sutra over Sanzo's shoulders.

"Yes." Hakkai answered with a nod. In some ways, Aya's quiet demeanor reminded him of Sanzo, except Aya seemed a bit more serious and solemn as Sanzo was just perpetually annoyed. "The demons want the Holy Sutra for resurrecting Gyuumao." He realized how silly or outrageous he might've sounded to normal folk.

"Gyuumao?" Ken asked, joining in the conversation. "An Ox king?"

"Ox **demon **King." Gojyo corrected, leaning against the wall. The confused looks just made him shrug. "You just gotta be there to understand."

"Well, unfortunately for us. We **gotta **understand, seeing as the demons are here in Tokyo." Youji answered, slumped against the couch that blocked the doorway.

"Tokyo?" it was Goku who was confused now. "This is what this place is called?"

Youji nodded, lighting a cigarette and then keeping his lighter. "Where are you guys from?"

"Tougenkyou." The golden-eyed boy answered.

"Never heard of it."

Goku looked up at Youji. "Hey, mister. What's your name?"

Youji blew out a smoke and made a mock salute. "Everyone's favorite, Kudou Youji, at your service!"

"You talk to everyone like this?" Gojyo felt a twitch coming on. Sarcasm wasn't funny unless he was the one using it.

"Better than moping around about me possibly meeting my demise in the hands of demons rather than saving or protecting a pretty woman." Youji answered, cigarette still between his lips.

"Ke." Gojyo snickered, taking out his own lighter and pack of smokes. "Finally, someone says something sensible around here."

"Youji, what's wrong with you?" Ken snapped. "Now isn't the time to be thinking about that stuff!" he looked over to Hakkai. "You guys deal with this stuff all the time. How do you get rid of them?"

Omi on the other hand, remained quiet. He sat there, processing everything at the same time. Unfamiliar yet familiar words being said, he had a feeling he'd heard it over somewhere. Was someone talking about these things when he heard the words "Holy Sutra" and "High Ranking Priest"?

"Well, to be honest, Ken-san." Hakkai paused, looking troubled, then suddenly laughing sheepishly. "We just fight them until they're all gone. Then fight them again when they appear."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ken half-yelled. "You mean to tell me we gotta **fight **every single one of these things in Tokyo just so we can get out of here?"

"You can't beat them."

A hoarse voice resounded from the protected corner of the room. All eyes turned to the one who spoke and only Goku seemed to brighten up.

"Sanzo! You're awake!" the heretic demon ran toward the high ranking priest who sat up. Sanzo didn't look up or acknowledged Goku's greeting. He only leaned against the wall and took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

"About time you got up, shitty monk." Gojyo masked his relief over the usual harsh sarcasm. "Monkey won't shut up as long as you're out cold."

"Don't call me a monkey, you stupid cockroach!"

"I call things as they are, stomach brained ape."

"Well, then, I'll do the same and call you a perverted water cockroach, you perverted water cockroach!"

"You pickin' a fight with me?"

"I'm gonna beat you up! –"

A shadow loomed over them moments before a big paper fan was produced out of nowhere and smacked each of them down. Sanzo gritted his teeth, gripped his harisen and glowered over the two.

"_**Both of you shut the fuck up or I'll rip you both apart!**_" Sanzo cussed bitingly. "You're making my head hurt with all your yelling!"

Omi and Ken stared in disbelief. They exchanged glances and then looked at Hakkai.

"Uh, not calling you a liar or anything, Hakkai." Ken paused. "Is he really a monk?"

Hakkai only smiled. "Yes, we get that question a lot, too."

Youji shook his head to shake off the initial shock and then spoke. "Well, Mister High and Mighty holiness." He said coolly. "If we're so weak against these things, then can you _kindly _get rid of them for us so we can all go back to our lives?" he frowned in annoyance.

Gojyo snickered, showing a toothy grin. "Well, corrupt bastard's right. Not a whole bunch of anyone can stand up to these things."

Sanzo scoffed and turned away, he had his gun in hand once more. "We're leaving." He simply said, walking to the barricaded door. He stopped and threw a glance at Omi. "Sorry for the trouble. You can be damned sure we're going to clean this shit up. _By ourselves. _"he didn't bother waiting for a response.

"Wait, Sanzo!" Goku called, following after him. "How are we going to get back?"

The blond monk sneered, scoffing once more. "The hell should I know? Just keep killing those things until we find a damned way."

Aya said nothing. He took a deep breath and remained in his seat, even after Ken stood beside him, leaning against the wall.

"Do you think we should let them leave?" the brunet asked.

"It's none of our business." Aya answered bluntly. "They should do what they want and need to do." He said nothing more after that, but kept his sword ready.

"Gee, _you're welcome._" Youji said again, waving, a smirk on his face.

"Hey, what the general bastards says, we do. Unfortunately." Gojyo smirked right back before turning away. "I'm gonna follow so I can kill these bastards, go back home, have a drink and meet a pretty lady."

Hakkai was the only one who threw a worried glance at Manx and then back at Omi. "Will she be alright?" he asked. "If she has any wounds, I can most certainly close them at least."

Omi smiled, shaking his head. "We really appreciate your concern for us, Hakkai-san. Manx doesn't have any injuries. She'll be fine." He paused. "I'm… not really sure you should be going out there. But if that's what Sanzo-san and the rest want to do."

The green eyed healer bowed. "Thank you for everything. We're sorry for the trouble."

"Bye, bye!" Goku smiled brightly and waved at Ken before hopping off. "Sanzo! I said wait!" they'd moved the block away from the door. 

Hakkai and Gojyo followed after the two. A moment of silence passed before Ken sighed and shook his head.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

"We wait." Aya said again. "If those guys know what they're doing, this will all blow over in a few hours. "he looked over to Ken. "Block the door again."

"Holy Sutra." Omi repeated to himself, groaning a bit in frustration. "Why does that sound so familiar?"

A faint moan from where Sanzo laid earlier made Omi look over, running to Manx who now had her eyes open. Her thick black lashes fluttered up and down as she adjusted once more to waking up.

"Manx!" Youji headed over to her with Omi, he offered his hand, which the redhaired woman took. Gently, the taller assassin helped her up. "Slow down. You might still feel a little dizzy."

"I do, actually." Manx groaned once more and looked up at them. "Where are we?"

"Basement." Aya answered her, still not moving from his spot. "You were attacked."

"Attacked?" Manx asked again. "By –" her pale blue eyes widened. "Those things!" instinctively, her hand felt for her bag where she kept her gun. "Where are they?"

"Gone for now." Ken said with a sigh. "Don't think about it too much. Lie down until this all blows over."

Ken stood in front of the wall. His shadow cast against the wall and over the floor. Normal conversation resumed among the other three Weiss assassins who tried to explain to Manx what was going on (it was a little hard considering they were clueless themselves). Aya let them; instead he contemplated everything he had heard by himself. Never had he heard of demons before – not outside any books at least. Every encounter with anything paranormal they ever had were mostly because of forbidden, psychotic science. There was the Schwarz, who were blessed with unnatural and inhuman abilities and traits, but that was an entirely different case –

Just then, Aya's eyes widened. He jumped off where he sat and unsheathed his sword.

"Ken!" he called, getting into stance. "Behind you!"

Ken whirled around, clenching his fist where the bugnuks were. The claws gleamed and grew long. But nothing prepared him for what he saw.

_Someone stepped out of his shadow. _A demon returned Ken's look, staring right into his brown eyes. The creature smiled, flashing his sharp fangs. His flame colored eyes glimmered and narrowed into slits. Black figures and curved lines were intricately marked onto his arms and neck, making themselves part of his pasty white skin. His hair was ugly streaks of red and green tousled together.

"Yo." He greeted, suddenly making a quick turn and slamming his foot against Ken's stomach. The brown-haired assassin let out a choked cry before spiraling and slamming against the wall.

"Ken-kun!" Omi cried, frowning and aiming his crossbow at the demon. The youngest assassin fired two successive shots. However, this was merely dodged by the creature who then, kicked off the group and lunged at the blond boy, arms extended forward and claws brandished. He let out a hoarse laugh which then turned into a scream.

"Shit!" Omi cussed, firing two more arrows. His blue eyes went wide as the demon swatted them away with his arm. The demon landed just beside Omi, inches away from his side. Once more it raised its leg sideways, his foot landing hard on Omi's side. The younger assassin let out a cry as he flew off and slammed against Ken, who was just about to get up.

"I guess dealing with you all would be easier than I thought." The demon cackled, his claws shone. "Next time you want to side with the enemies and take the Princess Ninghong, make _sure _you're strong enough to back the decision up.

"You picked the wrong people!" Youji drew out a long string of wire and threw it at the demon's direction, hoping to catch his neck around it. The demon dodged it, rather quickly, then threw his arm forward. Bladed star-like weapons seized Youji's wire, snapping it in half. The taller assassin was missed by the blades only by inches after he moved to the left and away from them.

Aya clutched the handle of his katana and dashed forward, hoping to slash from across the demon's body. The creature snarled at him before throwing more bladed stars at him, laughing heartily as the red-haired assassin knocked them all out of balance with his sword. Taking the opportunity of his distraction, the demon made another turn, ending up behind Aya. He kicked the sword yielder forward, blowing him back against the wall.

Gunshots zoomed past him. The demon looked up and snarled, turning his attention to Manx who knelt on one knee, both hands holding the gun handle and aiming like a professional killer should. A tight frown was on her lips as she fired the gun twice more.

"Princess Ninghong!" the demon called, dodging the bullets. One of them grazed his shoulder. He hissed and clutched onto the wound but not much after that.

"Manx, get out of here!" Youji called, throwing more wire at the demon, aiming for both his wrists. The demon moved back and threw more bladed stars, Manx ducked, landing on her stomach but still aiming her gun. The wire zoomed over her head.

A shadow loomed over her. As she opened her eyes, she stared into the demon's flame colored ones. Next thing she knew, her gun was kicked away from her grasp and she was now being carried over the demon's shoulder.

Omi and Ken, Aya and Youji surrounded the demon, clutching their weapons.

"Manx!" Omi called, shooting more arrows.

The demon lunged to the blocked window, breaking it apart as he jumped right through it. He sped off, Manx still over his shoulders.


	6. Entrance

**Hachi No Iro**

Fanfiction written by _**Mythical-Colors**_

Disclaimers for Dummies: **Gensoumaden Saiyuki and Weiss Kreuz Kapitel are NOT mine. **They belong to Kazuya Minekura and Koyasu Takehito respectively. I'm not making money off this, but I _am _having loads of fun.

Notes: Late update. I wonder if anyone still cares about this story? Oh well. We'll see. XD

Sorry I've been dead for the past few months. I greatly apologize to the people who put this story on their watch list. Work really piled up the past few months and it's only now that I got some writing time. I was bored at the office and saw my old document, missed it and continued it.

Again, this is set somewhere in Gensomaden Saiyuki and Weiss Kreuz Kapitel. AU-ish, a-duh.

* * *

><p>"Sanzo."<p>

"If you finish that, I'm going to –"

"I'm hungry!"

Three gunshots resounded in succession the moment the sentence was finished.

Goku had his hands over his head, protectively trying to shield it from whatever came first; the fan or bullets. Apparently, it was the latter.

"I can't help it! I'm hungry! We haven't eaten for so long!"

"You mean **an hour **or less before we got here?" Gojyo chimed in, looking just as irritated as the blond monk. "We don't have time for your stomach-fueled antics right now."

The heretic child sighed and slumped down. "I can't fight if I'm **starving**!" he whined, tugging at Sanzo's sleeve again. "Come on, Sanzo!"

His response was a paper fan smashing soundly over his head.

"Shut up! I can't hear myself think!" Sanzo yelled as Goku grumbled, groaned and rubbed his head.

Hakkai looked around and sighed. "We really don't know how to get back from here. I think finding food is the least of our problems." He stopped and looked up at the sunset-kissed skies. "I wonder if they'll be alright." He whispered to no one in particular.

Gojyo snorted and rubbed his nape in mild annoyance. "I don't think you should be worrying about those guys back there." He looked at his dark brown haired companion. "Did you see those **weapons **they had with them? They're hidin' something."

Sanzo scoffed. "Whatever it is, it's none of our business."

"Well, baldy." Gojyo began. "Got any ideas of how we got here in the first place and _how _we can get back."

The blond monk scowled. "Most likely the one who sent us here is a demon leading the battalion we fought this morning. From the way things look, he could control time and entrances through different realms, hence we're here now."

"But that's another questions. Of all the realms that could possibly exist, why this one?" Hakkai asked, standing beside Sanzo.

Sanzo was yet to answer when suddenly, Goku got up. Standing in front of the three of them, his eyes looked wide from surprise.

"Look! It's that lady from earlier!"

The other three of the ikkou turned their sights to where Goku pointed. A demon with pasty yellow skin, black markings and green-red hair carried a familiar red-haired woman over his shoulder. This woman was currently struggling and had managed to get him to throw her down. However, the demon didn't take this well, he lifted a hand and struck her across the face.

That was all that Gojyo needed.

The hanyou's eyes narrowed in anger. "I ain't letting the bastard get away with that." The shakuju took form, extending and in his grasp.

Goku was already way ahead; the heretic creature sprinted from where he stood and was immediately halfway where the other two were. He stretched out his hand upward, the Nyoi bo appearing within seconds.

* * *

><p>The demon Takao felt his blood run cold; he hadn't mean to hit the Demon Princess Ninghong, but his feelings of betrayal were burning within his gut.<p>

"I'm not here to hurt you, Princess Ninghong!" he said. "I'm here to take you back home!"

Manx kept her hand on her cheek and looked over to glare at the demon. "You've got the wrong person! I'm **not **Ninghong!"

She was about to kick the demon back but he grabbed her ankle and dragged her to lie on her back. Manx sneered and glared at him even more; her pale blue eyes cold and livid.

The strange part is, Takao looked _sincerely _bewildered and frustrated by Manx's behavior. Did this – whatever it was – really believe that she was some _princess _from gods know what place? Manx kept her glare steady, her voice oozing with venom as she spoke.

"Bastard. I told you I'm _not _Ninghong. And if you touch me again, I will _break _your fingers and make you _eat _them." Her tone was steady; the unknown creature was surprisingly taken aback.

In truth, Takao's reaction was more of recognition than it was of fear. The Ruby Princess Ninghong had told him the same words not so long ago. Those very same threats, in that very same voice coming from that very same gorgeous woman who looked at him defiantly even though she was obviously overpowered at the moment.

The demon reached out a clawed hand and watched Manx flinch. At that moment, he didn't care if he would hurt her. As long as she would come back with them. With _him. _

Takao froze; his eyes widened as he suddenly grabbed Manx by the waist, pulling him to her. He leapt out of the way just in time to avoid the shakuju's sickle, landing where he stood moments ago.

He whirled around, tightening his arm around Manx's waist. The demon looked up and hissed. "You again!"

Gojyo pulled the sickle back, standing there as the curved blade made its way back to the end of his scythe. "We're bad losers." He said with a small frown. "We don't like giving up and running away." The red haired hanyou's voice was low and dangerous. "Let the lady go, bastard."

Takao was about to speak when he heard the cry coming from his left. He tried to look but only met up with a fist that landed right on his face. He let out a pained scream, but it sounded a bit more like an anguished one as soon as he felt Manx pulled away from his grasp.

He landed on the ground and immediately rolled away. A combination of a light blast and a couple of bullets zoomed to where he lay moments ago. Takao grasped his shoulder and snarled, his eyes narrowing.

Hakkai and Sanzo stood a few steps away from him; sparks of yellow light still fizzled and hovered over the green-eyed healer's fingers while smoke still came out from the end of Sanzo's gun. The priest sneered and aimed it at the demon.

"Next shot, it'll be your head." The purple-eyed monk said. "And when I say next, I mean the next time you even move an inch from that spot."

Goku was standing over where he'd punched Takao just earlier, cracking his knuckles. He grinned. "Sanzo's serious, so don't try anything."

Manx stared in disbelief at these men who she had no idea of. A lot of things were wrong with this picture – and she tried to make a list of them in her head. First of all, they were dressed a little strangely for "common people" who just happened to be walking around the streets of Tokyo before this disaster struck. Secondly, they were speaking Chinese? Did traveling performers just _happen _to pass by and decided to help out "innocent civilians" until the real authorities came? The fact that she understood them wasn't such a surprise, as Kritiker agents are known to be fluent in at least two or more languages. Thirdly, they had real _weapons_ that could kill someone. Fourth, did a blast of light just come out of that man's hands? – And is _**that monk **_carrying a _**gun**_?

"Wh-Who are you people?" Manx was a woman who'd seen many things, pleasant and unpleasant alike, but this was definitely something she couldn't fathom.

Gojyo offered his hand to her and helped her steady her feet. "Are you alright, miss?" his voice was gentle and soothing – a little low and flirty the more Manx thought about it. She remembered a certain green-eyed assassin, who might've done something to the same effect – except for the fact that he knew her name.

That snapped her out of it.

"I'm fine." She answered, she stepped back now warily glancing at him. "Now who –"

"You're NOT going to take Princess Ninghong with you. NO!" Takao was delirious with rage. He started to leap towards Manx, planning to grab her again.

"No you don't! –" Gojyo said, stepping in front of Manx protectively.

"Now, Sanzo!" Hakkai called, his own eyes narrowing – a light blast was forming around his hands. Sanzo said nothing, but a scowl formed upon his lips. He put his hand on the trigger and got ready to pull.

"Get the hell out of the way!"

Gojyo looked up and without another word, he scooped up Manx (who was getting _tired _of being swept off her feet and carried away from danger, though she appreciated it) and moved to the side – just in time for a Super Seven racing car to speed past and knock Takao off his feet.

The demon screamed and was thrown, landing on the ground with a sickening thud. His bones were without a doubt broken and crushed, but he could at least still move his head to look at Manx, love, admiration and lust burning in his gaze.

Hakkai and Sanzo stared at the now immobile demon before looking at the car that just knocked him over. The driver was the same person from the shop they left minutes ago. Tallest among the four, neck-length dark blond hair and green eyes.

"You guys." Sanzo trailed off, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You're welcome." Youji answered with a sarcastic tone. "Now can you _kindly _give us Manx back, thanks."

Another car stopped just behind them. Aya stepped out of his porche and Omi followed from the front seat. The youngest assassin seemed to look frantically for the lady Gojyo and the others just saved – and upon seeing her, he rushed to where Gojyo stood with her.

"Manx! You're alright." Omi said with very evident relief.

"Of course, Omi." Manx couldn't help give the young boy a small smile, but then she looked over to Gojyo. "These men stepped in – you should thank them."

Omi looked up at Gojyo and nodded, smiling warmly. "Thank you. It means a lot, Gojyo-san."

This was the part that **really **confused Manx. "You – _know _these people?"

Gojyo chuckled, the staff of the shakuju resting on his shoulder. "Long story, Miss Manx." He said, stepping forward. "Now then, why don't we finish business?"

Sanzo scoffed. "Let's get this over with." He cocked his revolver and walked to the fallen demon. Goku gripped his Nyoi bo and gave a boyish grin, then turned to Ken.

"You coming, Ken?" he asked.

Ken had his eyes on the demon still, with all the destruction and commotion happening in the city, people had hidden, or died – no one would really care that he wore his weapons in broad daylight. "I have absolutely no clear idea of what the hell is going on but - I can't forgive them for what they've done to these people!" he clenched his fists. The claws came out once more, he walked with Goku.

Sanzo said nothing but glanced at Aya, who he then noted had his sword in his hand. It wasn't really like any of the swords he'd seen back in Tougenkyou – but it looked just as effective. Aya spared him a glance for a second before joining the others to finish off the demon.

Takao groaned but stayed still. The sunlight hurt his eyes. No matter how much the rage coiled and ran through within him, he had no strength to move. Perhaps he was dying. He did not dare close his eyes; if he could not kill them and these disgusting humans, then his own empire would avenge him. Demons were supposed to stir fear in the hearts of humans and not the other way around.

Even as shadows of eight loomed over him, he didn't look away. He saw all of them, _knew _all of them. Even the four who'd just joined, there was now no question in his mind. The woman **was **Princess Ninghong – and these were the very same four who took her away from her Kingdom. Brainwashed her and stole her away from where she belonged. Now they worked with even **more **traitors – with that his glance went to Gojyo, Hakkai and Goku, the hate within him burning even more. He hated them all equally – they will die. The demon empire would –

"This is the end." Sanzo said, aiming his gun.

"Join your friends in hell." Aya added coldly, drawing his sword out from its sheath.

Takao frantically moved his glance to each of them; Sanzo, Goku, Hakkai, Gojyo, Aya, Omi, Ken and Youji.

He would make all of them **pay. **

"Oh how these eight colors blend."

Aya whirled around, kicking off the ground and raising his sword. His eyes narrowed in silent rage as he made his way to another demon that stood a good distance from them. His teammates seemed surprised at his sudden reaction; Sanzo looked at him once more, growing wary by the moment.

"He _knew _there was a demon?" Hakkai asked in a low voice. "Can he sense their energies, too?"

"Exactly what I want to know." Sanzo answered.

Across them, a tall demon with dark crimson eyes and sea green hair waited for the swordsman to come closer.

Then he smiled and threw something in the air; Omi squinted.

"A… crescent ruby?" he asked.

Just before Aya could strike the demon overhead, red and green lights burst from the gem, enveloping all of them within minutes. Screams of terrified people continued as demons leapt out of the clearing light and smoke. These creatures which they thought were things of legend and old tales were now flesh and blood, chasing them like hunter does its prey.

The only heroes who could've stopped them were gone away with the light that took them.

* * *

><p>Yep. Back to the land of joy and joyness that is Tougenkyou again. I think the Weiss kittens are getting the hang of this demon slaying thing. Let's see how they do there!<p>

Comments and suggestions are appreciated and very much welcome.

But if you're going to flame me, at least be original and amusing. Kthanx.

~Dea


End file.
